Don't like you, I love you
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Deidara's parents are dead, and he got to move in with the Akasuna's.What if Sasori doesn't seem to like Deidara at first...[LEMON LATER] [Yaoi] [SasoDei]
1. The fire

Ok, I'm sorry! I deleted 'Everyone is made for love',

Beacuse my plotting went to hell!.

Anyway i hope you enjoy this as much as the last one ; i'm so so sorry!

Disclaimer; I do not own 'Naruto'...

Pairing; Sasori x Deidara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori was on his way to put the last piece of the puppet on place,

but then the door bell rang.

"Sasori! Can you get that?" Sarni(Sasori's mom...) shouted and Sasori sighed,

He walked out of his room and down stairs.

Sasori opened the door and infront of him was a blonde haired boy,

his eyes were light blue and he looked up at Sasori.

"Is...Mrs.Akasuna there..un?" The boy asked and Sasori nodded

"It's to you mom!" Sasori shouted and his mom came out of the kitchen.

"DEIDARA!!!" Sarni shouted and hugged the boy Sasori looked lightly confused but stayed in silence.

"Oh, Of course, This is Deidara, Sasori. He is going to live with us.

His parents was good friends of mine and they died a couple days ago."

Sarni said and Sasori watched him,

He didn't seem to be here anymore he looked into the floor and his gaze was

sad.

Suddendly Deidara got out of his daydream and looked up,

"H-hai.un." Deidara replied and Sasori eyed the boy.

"Show Deidara, the guest room where he is going to sleep." Sarni said and smiled to

Sasori and Deidara, Sasori eyed Deidara once again and just sighed

"Well, follow me.." Sasori said and Deidara followed him.

"This is your room, I guess you can ask me if you wonder about something." Sasori said and leaved Deidara.

Deidara looked around in the room and walked to the bed,

he sat down and let he let the tears slip down his face not noticing Sasori looking at him,

Deidara hugged his legs and brust into sobs.

Sasori watched Deidara and suddendly he walked to him,

"Deidara." Sasori said and Deidara stopped crying and looked back

"What,un?" Deidara asked and Sasori knew what he wanted to say but it didn't come out right

"It's weak to cry." Sasori suddendly said and Deidara sighed

"I don't really care what you think,un. Leave if that was all you wanted,un." Deidara replied and Sasori didn't get why it came out so wrong.

Deidara brust into sobs again and suddendly he bit his lip,

"Damn...un...I hate this place,un..." Deidara said as he looked around the room.

"The only one who likes me now is Sarni...un" Deidara whispered and suddendly a voice replied him

"That's not true, Deidara-kun" Deidara looked up and met Sarni's gaze

"It is...un." Deidara said and Sarni hugged him

"Shhhh, Deidara i'm sure Sasori likes you somewhere in his body it is a heart." Sarni said and Deidara cried into her chest.

X

Sasori bit his lip still working on his new puppet,

he heard Deidara's cries and he sighed annoyed.

_"Could he at least try to cry quiet..." _Sasori thought and suddendly

Sarni stepped inside his room

"What is it mom?" Sasori asked as he noticed her gaze.

"Tell me, Sasori...What do you think of Deidara?" Sarni asked and Sasori shrugged his shoulders

"He is pretty weak..." Sasori said and noticed his mom's gaze getting angry

"He's a 15 year old boy lost his parents and almost himself in a fire!" Sarni suddendly shouted and Sasori jerked back.

"Himself...but i thought he was out when the fire started..." Sasori said and Sarni nodded

"He went back, trying to rescue his parents. If he wouldn't have been pushed out of the window he wouldn't be here now Sasori." Sarni said and Sasori bit his lip.

"Just try get friends with him..if he would decide, i think he would be dead now..So when i'm going away tomorrow please try and watch him." Sarni said as she left Sasori's room.

X

Next day.

Sasori woke up and the first he thought of was Deidara so he ran to Deidara's room looking if he was in his bed.

Deidara was in his bed tears in his eyes but he was sleeping,

his hair was untied and he was almost naked with the covers on the side of him.

Sasori watched Deidara and felt his cheeks heating and suddendly he stepped inside and pulled the covers over Deidara, Deidara moved a bit and Sasori was afraid that he would wake up but nothing happened.

Sasori walked away smiling to himself,

he lied down in his bed and fell asleep.

Deidara shut his eyes open and noticed the covers over him,

"I fell asleep without them,un..." Deidara said to himself and then he shrugged his shoulders.

He walked to the shower and undressed himself,

and walked into the shower.

The hot water making his skin turn red,

"Deidara!Are you done soon!?" Sasori asked and Deidara looked up at the door

"Soon!Un!!" Deidara replied and Sasori sighed.

Deidara turned the shower off and dryed his hair fast,

he took the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

Sasori eyed Deidara when he walked past him,

Noticing the cuts on his wrists.

Sasori's eyes widened as he stopped Deidara,  
"What now,un?" Deidara asked and Sasori sighed.

"Your wrists." Sasori replied and Deidara froze

"Uhm,what's with them,un..." Deidara played stupid and Sasori gave him a glare

"You know what i mean!" Sasori almost shouted and Deidara shook his head stupidly.

"Stop playing dumb..." Sasori said with an irritated look

"You shouldn't care,un!" Deidara pushed Sasori away and walked into

his room and locked it.

"Damn it!" Sasori said as he sighed loudly and bit his lip until it began bleeding.

Deidara tapped his fingers on the desk hearing the shower,

_"So Sasori is showering,un..." _Deidara thought and suddendly the memories came back

and he was lost in his own memories.

_"NO! DEIDARA YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" The man shouted but Deidara ran into the burning house, _

_"MOM! DAD! UN!" Deidara shouted and saw them lying on the floor_

_"MO-" Deidara's eyes widened as he tripped over something,_

_he flyed out of the window as he screamed_

_"NOOOO! UN!!" then the world went black for Deidara._

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted and Deidara jerked back

"How did you get in here...un?" Deidara asked and Sasori smiled

"Well, i do have a key..." Sasori said and showed the key to Deidara

"Hmph." Deidara replied and Sasori chuckled,

Sasori noticed Deidara's wrists again and took a deep breath.

"Can't you even tell me that ?.." Sasori asked and Deidara was just about to ask when Sasori kissed him roughly.

Deidara's eyes widened while Sasori had his eyes closed,

Deidara pushed away and Sasori left the room.

Deidara looked at the door for ten minutes before he got what had happened,

_"Sasori...kissed me...un..." _Deidara touched his lips lightly and blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok :) I hope you liked it! xD,un!

Im sorry for my english if something is too bad and

I'm sorry for all wrong i did in this... if i did any.

If i didn't then i'll just faint right now-

Deidara;...Ok...un...

Sasori; Ok...so we have to run this or something...

Deidara; OH NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!UN!  
Sasori; That's why we end this quickly...what does she say after a chapter...-:thinks:-

Deidara; I GOT IT UN! -: Whispers to Sasori:-

Sasori/Deidara; Review and give me ideas please,un!

Deidara; Did you say un,un?

Sasori; ...I did..


	2. Then i'm no one

I'm bored so here's the next chapter of my dear SasoDei fic ;).

Disclaimer; I do not own 'Naruto' and i will never do cry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK.

"Are you there , Sasori.Un?" Deidara asked and Sasori nodded

**"It's not like he can see you..." **Inner Sasori stated and Sasori rolled his eyes

"Yes, what do you want Deidara?" Sasori asked hearing Deidara tap his fingers on the door

"Well,un. I wanted to talk to you...un." Deidara said and Sasori's heart beated faster

_"...i don't want to hear what he has to say! " _Sasori thought as he opened the door.

"Can i come in?un..." Deidara asked and Sasori nodded and Deidara stepped in

"What is it, Deidara?" Sasori asked and Deidara took a deep breath

"Why did you kiss me?un.." Deidara asked and Sasori bit his lip lightly

"...I..don't know." was all Sasori manage to say.

Deidara felt the tears wanting to come but he hold them back

"Oh, un i understand.." Deidara said as he turned around,

Sasori walked after Deidara and grabbed his wrist

"What-" Deidara got cut off by a kiss but he didn't push away wich made Sasori slip his tounge inside Deidara's mouth.

Sasori broke the kiss as he played with Deidara's hair

"I...love you.." Sasori whispered and pulled Deidara down to the bed.

"Sa-sasori...un..." Deidara gasped as he almost loosed his breath

"I love you, and i'm sorry!" Sasori almost shouted as he hugged the lying Deidara.

_You make me feel out of my element _

_Like I'm walkin on broken glass _

_Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion _

_And you're movin' too fast _

"You don't mean that...un" Deidara finally said and Sasori sighed

"I do.." Sasori said as he kissed Deidara's neck

"No one! No one can love me Sasori!" Deidara said as the tears flowed down

"Then i'm no one.." Sasori whispered and kissed Deidara once again.

_Were you right, was I wrong _

_Were you weak, was I strong _

_Yea - both of us broken _

_Caught in a moment _

_We lived and we loved _

_And we hurt and we jumped yea _

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes _

_And just like that _

_The chemicals react _

_The chemicals react _

Sasori looked at Deidara's blue eyes and he kissed his lips lightly,

"I love you..." Sasori whispered once again to Deidara who was just lying there.

_You make me feel out of my element _

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea _

_Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper _

_Makin' it harder to breathe _

"This is not right...un..." Deidara whispered and Sasori looked at him again

"Beacuse we're boys?..." Sasori asked and Deidara nodded lightly

"I don't care, i was born this way and i can't help it.." Sasori said as he pulled of Deidara's shirt.

_We cannot deny how we feel inside _

_We cannot deny _

_Were you right, was I wrong _

_Were you weak, was I strong _

_Yea - both of us broken _

_Caught in a moment _

_We lived and we loved _

_And we hurt and we jumped yea _

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes _

_And just like that _

_The chemicals react _

_The chemicals react _

"I want to die..." Deidara suddendly whispered and Sasori stopped his actions

"Please, live for me..." Sasori begged and Deidara remembered what his parents wanted.

_Kaleidoscope of color's turnin' _

_Hopes on fire, sun is burnin' _

_Shining down on both of us _

_Don't let us lose it _

_Don't let us lose it _

_"Deidara, what ever happends someone will be able to accept you...we love you.."_

_Deidara's mom mimed and Deidara fell out of the window feeling the heat from the flames dissapear._

_Were you right, was I wrong _

_Were you weak, was I strong _

_Yea - the both of us broken _

_Caught in a moment _

_We lived and we loved _

_And we hurt and we jumped yea _

_Yea, yea, yea _

_We lived, we loved, we hurt, we jumped _

_We're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're strong _

_We lived to love _

"Deidara...you spaced out.." Sasori said and Deidara nodded

"I...love you!" Deidara suddendly shouted as he hugged Sasori.

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes _

_And just like that _

_Watch the chemicals react _

_Yea, yea, yea _

_And just like that _

_The chemicals react _

_Yea, yea, yea _

_The chemicals react_

"Boys i'm back!" Sarni shouted from down stairs and Sasori cursed to himself

"Damn it." Sasori said and Deidara took his shirt as he kissed Sasori lightly.

"H-hai!Un! We'll be right there!" Deidara shouted and Sasori chuckled,

(A/N; Mom is destroying everything ;P)

"So what did you do today boys?" Sarni asked while she hung up her jacket

"I worked on my puppets and Deidara danced." Sasori said the last thing without laughter while he laughed in his mind.

"Oh, i see...why are you lying sasori?." Sarni said and Sasori began coughing

"Beacuse it's none of your buisness.." Sasori said and Sarni's eyes widened

"Ok...i see..." Sarni said and Sasori hoped that she didn't understand that they had done anything.

_"I should have taken his pants of then i would gotten to see more than his chest.."_

Sasori thought as he smirked to himself

**"Pervert." **His inner self stated and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Sasori...i don't use to force you...but i really need to know what do you think of Deidara?"

Sarni asked and Sasori thought for awhile

"None of your buisness." Sasori replied and Sarni sighed

"But Deidara know it." Sasori said and Sarni looked at him

"Can you tell me..." Sarni asked and Sasori sighed

"Well, i'm in love with him." Sasori finally replied and Sarni gasped and got teary in the eyes

"MY SON IS SO BIG!" aaaaand Sasori got glomped

"Can't breathe..." Sasori said and Sarni let go of him

"I'm so sorry i got so happy!" Sarni said not noticing Deidara who had heard everything and was very very very red like a tomato.

"...Deidara is behind you." Sasori stated and Sarni turned around

"Oh! So here he is!" Sarni said and Deidara nodded trying to hide his blush...but since it was over his whole face it was impossible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry for the weirdness ;P, i just like putting in very very annoying mothers xD!

A review would be nice puppy eyes

Deidara; MOVE! UN! THIS IS HOW YOU DO!

Sasori; -: Nosebleed:-

Deidara; -: Standing naked with a 'Review please' sign:-

Sasori; -: Comes with a towel:- THIS IS MINE GET IT -: points at Deidara...'s groin??

Deidara; -.- i think it's mine...

Sasori; ...wellllll no one but me can look at it

Deidara; Whatever...review please


	3. Never been this much inlove

Hi again! It's me:)

I know i don't get alot reviews but i don't care i like writing,

i just write and put it up ! ;)

But it would be nice with reviews...anyway let's go!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara opened his eyes slowly,

Deidara yawned and jerked up looking at the clock.

"12!????!!" Deidara shouted and sighed to himself,

"You're so loudly." Sasori said and Deidara looked at the door

where Sasori was standing in just his boxers with a tired gaze.

Deidara's eyes widened and his face went red,

Sasori looked confused until he got he was just in his boxers.

"Did you sleep til now too?un..." Deidara asked as he yawned and

Sasori nodded scratching the back of his head lightly while yawning aswell.

Suddendly Deidara began to laugh and Sasori looked at him confused again

"What is it?" Sasori asked and Deidara looked up still laughing

"You look cute when you yawn!un!" Deidara said giving a cute grin and

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You're pretty up in the blue,Dei_-chan_." Sasori said and Deidara turned red once again,

"...uhm love birds it's ...breakfast err lunch.." Sarni said behind Sasori and he froze.

A dark shade of red was on his face and Deidara couldn't stop laughing,

"S-so CUTE!UN!" Deidara shouted while laughing and Sasori just got redder and redder.

Sasori left still red in his face and Sasori walked away with Sarni,

Deidara stopped laughing and looked at the door with a smile.

CRASH.

"Phew..." Deidara said as he took the falling photo,

A picture of Deidara dragging in his mom's skirt and they all looked so happy.

"No problems, so young...un" Deidara whispered as he felt a hand on his shoulder,

he turned around and met Sasori's gaze still with a small blush on his face.

Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara lightly on the cheek and Deidara just keeped on watching the photo, Sasori hugged Deidara tightly and looked at the photo

"You're as cute as you were there.." Sasori suddendly said and Deidara blushed lightly

"I suppose that's supposed to be something good...un?" Deidara asked and Sasori nodded.

Suddendly Sasori's phone began to vibrate,

"Damn" Sasori said and then the song began.

_I don't want anybody else,_

_when I think about you I touch myself._

_Ooooh,_

_Cuz' I don't want anybody else,_

_Oh no,_

_Oh no,_

_Oh no,_

_I don't want,_

_I don't want,_

_I don't want,_

_I don't want-_

"Sasori." Sasori replied and Deidara was still wide eyed after the song,

"No, I don't have time." Sasori said and Deidara looked at him.

"Whatever, bye." Sasori said as he hung up the phone,

"What the hell was that song,un?!" Deidara asked and Sasori rolled his eyes

"Something i found." Sasori replied as he leaned to Deidara and kissed him lightly.

"Stop!Un!" Deidara said while pushing away Sasori,

Sasori didn't fight back he just leaned back.

"What?" Sasori asked and Deidara looked away,

"It's lunch, we need to go,un!" Deidara said and shot away,

"...WAIT!!" Sasori shouted and ran after.

"SLOW!UN!" Deidara shouted as Sasori ran after him down the stairs,

"That's not nice!" Sasori shouted and smiled as he ran faster jumping on Deidara.

Deidara tripped and landed on the floor

"Itai!" Deidara said and Sarni looked at them two lying on eachother

"...It's lunch...so please go to the table.." Sarni said as she walked away and Deidara blushed getting away from Sasori.

"What do you want boys??" Sarni asked sweetly and Sasori smiled

"The usual." Sasori said and Sarni looked at Deidara

"I'm not hungry,un" Deidara replied spacing out.

"Are you sure?.." Sarni asked worried and Sasori looked at Deidara and smiled to his mother

"He'll be fine mom!" Sasori said and Sarni smiled to her son.

Deidara looked out of the window,

Sasori turned his head to Deidara and looked at his teary eyes.

"I'll go to work now, they just had to make me work thoose damn people!" Sarni said and walked out of the door,

Sasori waved but Deidara was still in his memories.

Deidara bit his lip lightly and Sasori wrapped his arms around him,

"S-s-sasori?" Deidara asked but Sasori just ignored him still hugging him.

"I love you so deeply.." Sasori whispered as he buried his face into Deidara's shoulder,

"I..." Deidara thought for a while as he suddendly turned around making Sasori jerk back.

"I love you too,un" Deidara said as he kissed Sasori's lips asking for entrance with his tounge, Sasori allowed it lovingly and closed his eyes.

Sasori moaned loudly and slipped his hands down on Deidara's waist,

Deidara just keeped on playing with Sasori's tounge.

"Must we be in the kitchen,un?" Deidara asked and suddendly he got picked up in bridal style by Sasori,

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU TO CARRY ME!UN!" Deidara shouted but Sasori just carried him up to Sasori's room.

"Why your room?!" Deidara asked and Sasori chuckled as he leaned to Deidara's ear and whispered

"Do you have _anything _that we _need_ in your room??" Sasori asked and Deidara went red "Well, no...un.." He said as Deidara standed on top of Deidara

"So then we'll just forget about being in your room.." Sasori said chuckling and Deidara sighed to himself.

Sasori slipped Deidara's shirt of and Deidara looked up at him a bit red in the face,

"Stop being so shy..." Sasori said as he smiled and Deidara got redder

"Not being shy???? Easy for you to say!un!You're not the one who is lying under a guy who want's to take your pants of!" Deidara said and Sasori blushed.

Sasori got of his blush and unbuttoned Deidara's pants,

"See what i said,un." Deidara said and Sasori smirked dragging Deidara's pants down.

Sasori got of Deidara's pants leaving his boxers on and when he was on his way taking them of Deidara stopped him.

And dragged down Sasori's soft pants and Sasori gasped in suprise

"Unfair!" Deidara said and Sasori smirked taking of his shirt and dragging down the rest of his pants.

"Then you can continue if you're so desperate seeing it...un" Deidara said and Sasori pulled down Deidara's boxers leaving his member free.

Sasori smirked as he kissed Deidara lightly on the lips,

"Good for me my mom isn't home.." Sasori said as he leaned down and grabbed Deidara's member with his mouth.

Deidara blushed looking away from Sasori,

Sasori keeped on sucking lightly and Deidara moaned shutting his eyes,

As he realesed himself into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori swallowed it and licked up the few drops that had been sent on

Deidara's stomach.

"Sa-sasori...un..." Deidara moaned and Sasori looked up at him

"What, Dei?" Sasori asked and Deidara didn't know what to say

"I don't know if this ..." Deidara began but got interrupted

"You're not ready..." Sasori whispered and Deidara stopped him

"No!un! I'm ready ...but...it's just a little...un..you know.." Deidara said and Sasori looked up at Deidara's blue eyes

"Scary?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded.

Sasori moved himself to Deidara's face and kissed his lips,

"Don't worry...i won't hurt you.." Sasori said and Deidara nodded

as he dragged down Sasori's boxers leaving his big member free.

"Hey!" Sasori said and Deidara chuckled,

Sasori blushed and Deidara smiled

"I like it,un!" Deidara said smiling and Sasori got even redder

"STOP DOING THAT!YOU'RE DESTROYING THE MOMENT!" Sasori shouted with his face totally red and Deidara chuckled

"It's fun,un!" Deidara said still chukling and Sasori just got redder.

"Well,well , I'll make you stop on my own." Sasori said and smirked playfully,

and turns Deidara so he lies on his stomach.

"And you scared me...un." Deidara said as he sweatdropped

"Did you really think i was going to hurt you???!" Sasori said and looked really irritated

"No,no...un..." Deidara replied and Sasori sighed.

"Nevermind." Sasori said and hugged Deidara tightly,

Sasori kissed Deidara's back lightly as he looke up at Deidara who was looking behind

"Are you ready?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded.

Sasori entered Deidara as Deidara gasped loudly biting his lip,

"Shhh... it will be better soon" Sasori tried and Deidara calmed down as

Sasori keeped on pushing his whole length in.

"Sasori!" Deidara gasped and Sasori looked up at him fast while moving in and out slowly,Deidara grabbed the sheets and Sasori slammed into Deidara as he gave loud moan and Deidara cried.

"Hang on..." Sasori whispered as he finally realesed himself into Deidara,

"SASORIIII!" Deidara shouted as he realesed himself on the sheets,

"Deidaraaa..." Sasori moaned quietly.

"Aishiteru...un" Deidara whispered as he fainted

"Huh, Dei?Dei?!" Sasori looked at the sleeping Deidara and smiled

"Aishiteru...Dei..." Sasori whispered as he pulled himself out of Deidara.

Deidara flinched in his sleep and Sasori kissed his lips lightly,

_"I never thought...i could love anyone this much.." _Sasori thought as he wiped away most of the cum and brought the covers over Deidara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry if the lemon sucked,

sorry if my english sucked,-

Sasori; SHUT UP AND TELL THEM THE POINT ALREADY

Deidara; Zzzzzzzz...Sasori...Zzzzzzz

Me; xD KAWAII!

Sasori; -:Glare:- HE IS MINE!

Me; Whatever ! Review please


	4. Lose Yourself

Hello i do have many stories to update and here i am sigh updating a story i could wait with…shame on me…but i love SasoDei so deeply…

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes and yawned,

He noticed he was in Sasori's room and stopped to think for a second as the memories from yesterday came to his brain.

Deidara flushed pink and buried his head into Sasori's pillow sniffing the scent of Sasori.

The door opened but Deidara's eyes were closed as he breathed in Sasori's scent.

"Good morning…sleepy head!" Sasori greeted and Deidara looked up with a shade of pink over his face and smiled

"G-good morning,un.." Deidara replied a bit shy after yesterday.

"You're cute when you're blushing, i wouldn't allow you blushing around others …" Sasori said and Deidara went even redder and Sasori chuckled lightly and Deidara just went redder, Sasori walked to Deidara and kissed his lips lightly and hugged him tightly as it knocked on the door.

"Mom, always desturbs us in the begining.." Sasori muttered and Deidara laughed

"I wouldn't take another round right now anyway,un…" Deidara said and leaned back into bed.

"What is it mom?" Sasori asked and Sarni smiled and she smiled even more when she noticed Deidara

"Oh, I just forgot i got to go to my job now….have fun boys!" Sarni said and walked away.

"She said she forgot beacuse -cough-" Deidara began coughing and burst out of Sasori's room into his own room searching through the desk.

Sasori watched him and when Deidara picked up a little box with pills in Sasori tilted his head noticing the blonde taking two pills with a glass of water.

"Deidara…" Sasori said worried and Deidara smiled to him and walked away.

"I have two things to ask, You ran out naked you know that don't you? And what's with the coughing Dei-chan? Are you sick?" Sasori asked and Deidara smiled once again tapping Sasori's shoulder and began dressing himself.

"Okay, I know i ran out naked,un…and i'm…sick yes..un" Deidara said and Sasori eyed him noticing he was pretty healthy on the outside and nothing but the coughing.

"Deidara…just tell me already.." Sasori whispers and Deidara smiles caring.

"Don't bother,un!" Deidara replies and Sasori clenches his fists and slams it into the desk

"I DIDN'T ASK! DAMN IT ! ANSWER ME ALREADY!" Sasori shouted and Deidara looked at him an sighed.

"I…have a sickness Sasori…un…I can't get rid of it but i can make it un noticible,

It is just noticible for myself….un" Deidara replies and Sasori's eyes widen as he hears his lover say this.

"Baby…." Sasori whispers and looks at Deidara waiting for more explanation

"I get sick beacuse of my sadness,un…

The medicine helps me and the coughing doesn't really have anything to do with it…

But i remembered when i coughed..un" Deidara says and suddendly arms wrap around him.

"I'll be here for you…" Sasori whispers and Deidara pushes him lightly away,

"School…un" Deidara tease and Sasori sighs

"I know let's go i'm done .." Sasori says and Deidara smiles happily as he walks after his Sasori.

* * *

"Don't worry about me Sasori-danna!" Deidara shouts as he runs away to school before Sasori, Sasori raised an eyebrow an memorised the words the blonde just said

'Sasori-_danna_'?.

Deidara walked slowly into the school not knowing why he was so sad today.

"Hey kid i haven't seen you around?"

A voice said and jerked Deidara out of his thoughts, a raven haired boy looked at him and Deidara felt himself getting scared as he saw onyx eyes filled with _lust _pure_ lust…_

_Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity _

_To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment _

_Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo _

Sasori notices Itachi trying to flirt with a scared Deidara and his anger boils.When he is going to go behind school to take his Dei back he gets stopped by hands.

"Awww, your not going to destroy this? Our boss is having fun!" Two boys said holding him.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy _

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti _

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready _

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin' _

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud _

Deidara bits his lip looking into onyx orbs dancing away into trance he can't do anything,

Sasori will hate him.

He want to scream after him he tries.

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out _

_He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now _

_The clock's run out, time's up, over, BLOW! _

Itachi pushes him down onto the back and goes on four over him licking his lips.

_Snap back to reality, oh, there goes gravity _

_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad _

_But he won't give up that easy, no, he won't have it _

_He knows his whole back's to these ropes _

_It don't matter, he's dope _

_He knows that, but he's broke, he's so stagnant that he knows _

Deidara tries to push away but his arms are failing him they betray him while he needs them the most.

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's _

_Back to the lab again, yo, this whole rhapsody _

_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't colapse on him _

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go _

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow _

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

Sasori tries to push them away again notcing that Itachi and Deidara isn't standing anymore

"_This is bad! I'm going to betray him! When he needs me the most"_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go _

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow _

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

_The soul's escaping through this hole that is gaping _

_This world is mine for the taking, make me king _

_As we move toward a, new world order _

_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post-mortar _

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter _

_He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him _

Itachi pushes his hand down Deidara's pants and Deidara pulls away.

_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter _

_Lonely roads, god only knows he's grown farther from home _

_He's no father, he goes home and barely knows his own daughter _

_But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water _

_These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product _

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows _

_He nose dove and sold nada _

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partner _

_But the beat goes on da da dum da dum da da _

"Wow, wow you're getting tough.." Itachi whispers and licks Deidara's earshell and Deidara's body won't listen to him.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go _

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow _

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go _

_You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow _

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

Sasori shots his head up in anger and kicks behind himself the both boys flying backwards and Sasori is panting on all the four as he realises that he might be to late.

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage _

_Tear this mothafuckin' roof off like 2 dogs caged _

_I was playin' in the beginnin, the mood all changed _

"Back off Itachi!" Sasori hisses and Itachi turns around from Deidara meeting Sasori's gaze,

"Is it my guardian angel!" Itachi said smirking to Sasori who clenches his fists.

"I won't take it any longer, Deidara isn't yours, and two he doesn't even want you!" Sasori growls remembering his past.

_I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage _

_But I kept rhymin', stepped writin' the next cypher _

_Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper _

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact _

_That I can't get by with my nine to five _

_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family _

_Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers _

_Sasori is sitting in the middle of everyone he's being teased for his hair, it's so red,_

_It's not his fault,their picking on him,_

_Itachi was there too the one he liked but not anymore…Betrayal the word Sasori hated the most…_

"_SASORI IS A RED HEAD!!" The boys shouted and Sasori brust into sobs._

"_I'm weak…" he whispers to himself_

_And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer _

_This is my life, and these times are so hard _

_And it's getting even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus _

_Teetertotter caught up between bein a father and a prima donna _

_Baby mama drama screamin on and too much for me to wanna _

_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony _

_Has gotten me to the point I'm like a snail _

_I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot _

_Success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not _

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go _

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot _

_So here I go with my shot, feet fail me not _

_This may be the only opportunity that I got _

Sasori's past was gone now,

No one teased him the girl thought it was hot with the red hair and Sasori had Deidara.

"Go back to teasing people.." Sasori growls holding on to Deidara and Deidara is scared holding on to Sasori's shirt.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go _

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow _

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

"_My chance of being the hero.." _Sasori think as Itachi walks away slowly somewhat smirking.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go _

_You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow _

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

"What was that a-about?u-un?" Deidara asks and i hug him tighter

"Nothing baby, Don't bother he is gone for now.." Sasori whispers and Deidara smiles into his chest sobbing a bit.

"No more sobbing please Dei-chan…" Sasori whispers and Deidara nods trying to break of the sobs.

Deidara; I WAS SO SCARED!

Sasori; My bed always makes you feel better ight?? winkwink

Deidara; You mean when you shove your dick up my ass? Sure it's pleasure but not always..

Sasori; pout

Me;Okay….guys i'm ending this now

Bye and please review the song was Lose Yourself by Eminem in the movie 8 mile !

I thought i fit the scene or???!!

Please review


End file.
